Alcánzame
by carolina0095
Summary: La amiga de la infancia de Makoto, Haruka, Nagisa, Rin y Gou vuelve después de 7 años de estar viviendo en América Latina. Todos sus amigos están mas que encantados con su llegada, hasta Sousuke, que por circunstancias de la vida estos dos compartirán uno de sus mas profundos secretos que con el paso de el tiempo los va a ir unido cada vez mas y mas...
1. Chapter 1

**Anteriormente había subido un fic con el mismo titulo y un resumen algo parecido a este, pero decidí rehacer otra vez la historia por que se me ocurrió que podría empezar de otra forma y cambiar algunas cosas, pero básicamente es solo eso los otros personajes quedan exactamente iguales **

**Espero que les guste y me disculpo de ante mano por cualquier falta de ortografía u otra cosa. Ha! También estoy subiendo este fic en otra pag. (por las dudas de que si lo ven por ahí **** )**

**-Lo que esta entre * son pensamientos**

**Narro Yo (narrador)**

Los miembros de Iwatobi se encontraban en la piscina cerrada del Samezuka, ya que habían sido invitados por el capitán Matsuoka Rin para entrenar un poco y de paso ver a sus amigos y su hermana pequeña.

Como siempre Haruka nada estilo libre, Nagisa como siempre lleno de energía con Rei que iba por detrás de el regañandolo, Gou estaba fascinada con todos los cuerpos musculosos que tenia a su alrededor, Rin le gritaba a el chico caballa que tuvieran una competencia, Makoto tenia su típica sonrisa angelical y por ultimo un poco mas alejado de bullicio se encontraba Sousuke el cual llevaba una pequeña toalla en el hombro, ocultado la zona que se encontraba un poco hinchada.

Mas tarde se encontraban todos los miembros de Iwatobi junto a Rin, Sousuke, Aiichiro y Momoutaro, esperando a la hermana del chico tiburon a que terminara de hablar con su celular. Segun lo que ella le había dicho hace unos minutos tenia una sorpresa.

Gou se acerco a todos ellos y con una gran sonrisa les dijo.

-Muy pronto va a estar aqui~ - canturreo contenta - bueno tal vez Sousuke-kun, Nitori y Mikoshiba no la conozcan...pero estoy segura que les agradara! - sonrió ampliamente.

-Oi Gou! que estas tramando, podrías dejar el misterio atrás y decirnos de una vez que es lo que quieres - hablo un poco molesto Rin ya que por un instante se le había cruzado por la cabeza que tal vez su hermana precintaría a su novio...pero el no sabia que estaba totalmente equivocado.

-Es verdad Gou-chan! ya no puedo esperar mas! dinos que es! por favor~ - decía totalmente entusiasmado Nagisa.

-Si no es nada importante entonces volveré a nadar - dijo Haruka con su típica cara inexpresiva apunto de pararse.

-Haru! - lo detuvo Makoto.

-Mooo~ no pueden esperar solo un poco, ya va a llegar - dijo enojada y justo en ese momento la puerta de entrada se abría mostrando una persona no mas de 1,50 cm. de altura que al parecer era chica ya que llevaba falda pero no se le veía la cara por la capucha de la campera que llevaba puesta - Al fin llegas! por que tardaste tanto? - se acerco a la desconocida.

-Lo siento, es que me había perdido - se disculpo la muchahca - a pasado un tiempo...no es así chicos? - todos estaban confundidos ya que no sabían quien era esa extrañana...que aun seguía encapuchada.

-Hee...disculpa pero creo que estas equivocada - dijo Rin.

-Como puedes decir que no te acuerdas de tu amiga de la infancia Rin? - y se quito la capucha dejando al descubierto una dulce joven de rasgos para nada asiáticos, de piel tostada del color de la miel, ojos dorados, cabello color negro azabache semi ondulado que llegaba hasta la cintura baja y tenia una encantadora sonrisa clavada en su rostro - Ahora si me recuerdan?

-Tabita? - pregunto sin poder creerlo Rin, su cara era de pura sorpresa y alegría - Tabita! - reaccionó y se levanto para abrasarla y levantarla en el aire - no lo puedo creer eres tu! - rió junto a la chica mientras la dejaba en el suelo otra vez- pueden creerlo es Tabita! - se dirigió a los miembros de Iwatobi que estaban en estado de trance observando a la joven como si no pudieran creerlo - Oi

Tabita se acerco a los tres chico y se quedo parada justo enfrente de ellos.

-Ha pasado un tiempo no es así? - sonrió dulcemente.

-Tabita-chan - susurro Makoto todavía mirando como si fuera algo imposible que ella estuviera aquí.

-Oigaan...si no viene en este instante a darme un fuerte abrazo como el de Rin me iré por donde vine - hizo un pequeño puchero. Los tres jóvenes reaccionaron y la abrazaron en un emotivo abrazo grupal - los extrañe un montón!

-TABI-CHANNN~ no sabes cuanto te hemos extrañado - decía eufórico Nagisa.

-Tabita-chan cuando tiempo sin vernos - sonreía Makoto.

-Es bueno volver a verte Tabita - hablo Haruka con su voz monótona pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de ese emotivo abrazo y de que Rin volviera abrazar a Tabita ella decidió presentarse a los demás chicos que miraban la escena sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía.

-Soy Gros Tabita, muchas gracias por cuidar de mis amigos todo este tiempo - hablo en un perfecto japones.

-Ryugazaki Rei, es un gusto conocerla Gros-san - se presento con una leve reverencia el chico mariposa.

Ella sonrió y miro a los otros tres muchachos que faltaban presentarse. Primero se presento un entusiasmado Mikoshiba Momotaro, lo siguió un tímido Nitori Aiichiro y por ultimo...

-Yamazaki Sousuke - soltó indiferente sin siquiera prestarle mucha atención a lo que recibió un codazo por parte de Rin.

-Sousuke! se mas amable - le regañ solo sonrió.

Después de hablar un poco de la vida de la "desaparecida" según Rin, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, pero claro no sin antes celebrar la llegada de su gran amiga.

**Narra Sousuke**

****Eran las 8:25 a.m y me encontraba en el consultorio médico. Había sacado turno hace un par de semanas lo mas rápido que pude al saber que uno de los mas grandes doctores deportólogos vendría a trabajar aquí y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para ver que tendría que decir el acerca de la lesión que tengo en mi hombro.

-Yamazaki - llama un hombre de al menos unos 190 cm. de altura pelo castaño claro y ojos verde -adelante por favor - me adentre adentro de la oficina -Yo soy el doctor Max, toma asiento por favor - hice lo que me indo y el se sentó enfrente mio - y bien? que hace un joven tan sano como tu en mi consultorio? - hizo una media sonrisa.

Le conté lo de mi hombro y me indico que me sacara la camiseta. Me observo la zona lesionada y todos músculos de esta. Me hizo hacer algunos movimientos y nos volvimos a sentar para escuchar su veredicto.

-Bueno, la zona esta visiblemente inflamada y pude sentir que los músculos están bastante tiesos y rígidos - dijo mientras escribía en una carpeta - y si sigues forzado tu hombro con excesivo ejercicio empeorara - me reprocho con la mirada - escucha eres joven y todavía tienes posibilidades de recuperarte de este insignificante "estorbo"...pero si sigues entrenando sin para y no dejas descansar el musculo de tu hombro no habrá posibilidades...no te digo que abandones la natación, sigue nadad ya que estas en remojo es mucho mas fácil mover las articulaciones pero si debes dejar de entrenar aparte tu hombro...levantar pesas y esas cosas - tomo un papel mas pequeño y escribió en el - te recetare una crema que te ayuda a relajar el musculo mas rápido, te la puedes colocar antes de ir a dormir o cuando sientas demasiado dolor o tensión - me paso el papel - y también deberías comenzar con secciones de quimioterapia y rehabilitación - sonrió amablemente. Yo preste atención a cada palabra que me había dicho del doc Max, había sido sincero y no dudo en regañarme cuando debía de ser así y creo que eso es digno de un buen doctor.

-*Toc-Toc*- se escucho como golpeaban la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo el doc y se abrió la puerta, pero no pude ver quien era ya que me encontraba de espalda a esta - Ha! hija, justo a tiempo ven que te presento - me voltee y mire a la chica de baja estatura que esta allí, de algún lado la conocía pero...no se de donde.

-Yamazaki-kun? - pregunto algo dudosa y como si me hubieran pegado una bofetada me acorde quien era ella...la amiga de Rin.

-Se conocen? - preguntó Max - bueno si es así, mejor! Tabita por favor quiero que le muestres las instalaciones a Yamazaki y guíalo un poco de como seria su rehabilitación - agarro la carpeta en donde había escrito anteriormente y se la dio a ella - aquí esta la ficha de el, te encargo el resto - se volteo hacia mi - que no te afecte lo joven que es ella sabe mucho de estas cosas - sonrió - quiero que vengas una vez cada un mes para ver como va ese hombro y si ves que te molesta mas de lo normal también te vienes - palmeo el hombro sano y antes de salir por la puerta le hablo a su hija - Tabita te lo encargo por hoy!

Esto tenia que ser una maldita broma! Me voltee a verla.

-H-hola Yamazaki-kun - sonrió.

Esto en verdad no era nada bueno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo y me disculpo de antemano por todas las faltas de ortografía u alguna otra palabras que no se entiendan que puedan haber.**

**-Lo que esta entre * es un pensamiento.**

**Tabita**

Mientras preparaba el desayuno para mis queridos cavernícolas, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido ayer con Yamazaki-kun.

-flashback-

-Así que tienes una lección en el hombro - dije mientras entrábamos en una pequeña oficina después de haberle mostrado donde se hacia las rehabilitaciones. Cerre la puerta y deje la carpeta que me había dejado mi padre sobre el escritorio - siéntate en la camilla y quitate la camiseta - vi como una de sus sejas se arqueaba.

-Apenas nos conocimos ayer y ya quieres saltarte a la acción? - pregunto burlón con una sonrisa arrogante y se quito la remera. No le di importancia a lo que me dijo y me acerque a examinar su hombro.

-Mmm...- masajee un poco la zona haciendo un poco de presión para sentir mas los músculos y el hizo una mueca de dolor - lo siento...aguanta un poco mas -deslice una mano por todo su brazo agarre su mano y la coloque en mi hombro - respira profundo, esto te va a doler un poco - hundí mis dedos en su hombro y con mi otra mano libre hice un rápido y algo brusco movimiento haciendo que sonara sus huesos. Yamazaki-kun se tenso y soltó un profundo gruñido - ahora mueve el hombro en círculos - le indique - mejor? lo sientes menos pesado? mas flexible?con menos tensión? o te sigue molestan-

-Esta bien - me interrumpió el bombardeo de preguntas - gracias - susurro casi inaudible.

-Bueno si no te molesta te pondré un poco de crema desinflamatoria y te vendare el hombro - el no me respondió a lo que tome eso por un si y procedí con mi "labor". Coloque un poco de la pomada, la esparcí por toda la zona afectada y lo comencé a vendar - de seguro que mi padre ya te lo habrá dicho...pero por las dudas te lo voy a decir yo - termine el vendaje y camine hasta el escritorio, me senté sobre este, tome la carpeta que anteriormente me había dado mi papá y comencé a escribir algunas cosas en esta mientras procedía con la explicación hacia Yamazaki-kun - debes de dejar de entrenar aparte, nada de pesas y de forzar el hombro de mas, pero puedes seguir con normalidad el club de natación PERO sin esforzarse de mas solo lo justo y lo necesario - seguí garabateando en la hoja sin levantar la mirada - creo que lo mejor es informarle a Rin para que baje un poco la intensidad del entrenamiento - escuche un estruendo y cuando levante la mirada, no me dio tiempo a procesar nada...Yamazaki-kun me acorralo contra el escritorio el cual me encontraba sentada con un brazo a cada lado de mi cuerpo, con su cara a tan solo algunos centímetros de la mía y me miraba con su seño realmente fruncido.

-Ni se te ocurra decir-celo a Rin - susurro con voz amenazadora - esta claro? - no respondí...mi cuerpo se encontraba realmente paralizado, tanto por su cercanía como por esos ojos que me miraban con furia. Quería responderle, gritarle que dejara de decir tontería y que dejara de, de...- esta claro? - volvió a preguntar con enojo pero sin gritar haciéndome temblar de miedo. Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir levemente. Se coloco de nuevo la ropa y se fue de ahí dando un portazo.

-fin del flashback-

Después de ese "encuentro" con Yamazaki-kun, me había quedado un sabor realmente amargo en la boca. No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, cuando la ocasión se diera hablaría con el.

-Buenos días - escuche a mis espaldas como me saludaban con voz somnolienta. Y alli bajan las escaleras mis cinco bellísimos cavernícolas.

-Buenos días - sonreí - siéntense que ya les sirvo el café y el jugo de naranja.

Mi linda familia estaba conformada por mi papá Max, mis tres hermanos mayores Alan, Teo y Luka, el mas pequeño Nico y por ultimo Yo la del medio. De seguro se preguntaran ¿Y la madre? pues lamentablemente ella murió hace seis años cuando tuvo a mi hermano pequeño. Ella tenia un cuerpo bastante débil y no había soportado el parto, así que desde los once años yo fui algo como la "madre" de estos cinco...mmmm...hombres...si es que se les puede llamar así.

La perdida de mamá había sido realmente devastadora para todos, mi papá estaba realmente destrozado, recuerdo escucharlo sollozar por las noches en su habitación y mis hermanos mas grandes se volvieron fríos y distantes. El recién nacido Nico el no tenia la menor idea de nada y yo...solo me hacia la fuerte y no expresaba ningún tipo de tristeza. Hice todo lo posible por criar a mi hermano pequeño y cuidar también de los mas grandes y mi padre, pero ellos seguían sumergidos en la tristeza. Al pasar los meses nada había cambiado...hasta que un día caí rendida por el estrés. Recuerdo que desperté en una habitación completamente blanca y pude ver como cuatro personas se acercaban rápidamente a mi con sus rostros con una visible preocupación y bañados en lágrimas. Llore por primera vez por la muerte de mamá y les grite que estaba cansada de verlos llorar y triste, que estaba segura de que mamá no querría verlos así...después de mi colapso todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad de apoco, pudimos comenzar nuestras vidas nuevamente y al pasar los años viviendo en Latinoamerica entre todos decidimos volver a ir a vivir al país de donde provenía nuestra difunta y amada madre.

-Haa...- suspire pesadamente - por dios Teo tienes 19 años y todavía no sabes comer correctamente - me acerque hasta el y limpie con una servilleta parte de su mejilla - tienes comida por toda la cara - regañe - y tu Alan eres el mayor y mira ese cabello - lo señale y el arqueo una ceja, interrogándome - aprende a peinarte! - y se lo acomode un poco con la mano - Lukaaa... - alargue su nombre - abotona esa camisa correctamente y tu papá - me miro con la boca arrebatada en cereales - ven que te are correctamente ese nudo de la corbata.

-Y Nico? lo hizo bien? - escuche una dulce vocesita alegre. Voltee en la dirección del mas pequeño y allí esta esperando mi respuesta con sus grandes ojitos brillantes.

-Tu estas perfecto! - me acerque y le di un beso en su frentesita - no como estos inadaptados de aquí - los señale con un movimiento de mi cabeza y rió divertido.

(...)

-Bien tengan mucho cuidado, espero que tengan un buen día! los amo - me despedí de toda mi familia con un pequeño beso en la mejilla - sean buenos y no se metan en líos regañe a todos mis hermanos incluido mi padre.

-Esta bien mamá - soltaron con sarcasmo los tres mas grande.

-Ten un buen día tu también hija - sonrió con su típica sonrisa paternal mi querido papi.

(...)

Me encontraba algo nerviosa por comenzar el instituto, ya que no conocía a nadie ... bueno en realidad si estaban Gou, Nagisa, Haru, Makoto y Rei-kun pero tres de ellos eran menores que yo así que no me tocaría en la misma clase que ellos y Haru y Makoto no los había visto en la entrada así que no sabia si me tocaría en el mismo aula que ellos dos.

Para mi sorpresa me había tocado con ellos dos, así que estaba realmente aliviada y por supuesto feliz.

En el receso nos juntamos todos en la azotea almorzar, reímos un rato y hablamos de las competencia de natación, las cuales cada vez estaban mas cerca.

Mas tarde recibí un mensaje por parte de Rin, diciendo que valla al Samezuka que quería pasar un rato con su "miga fugitiva".

(...)

-Rin? - dije mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta en donde se encontraba la piscina. Mire alrededor y trate de encontrarlo hasta que lo vi dándole algunas indicaciones algunos chicos. Sonreí y justo cuando decidí entrar del todo choque con algo realmente solido y termine de culo en el piso - lo siento - me disculpe, levante la mirada encontrándome con unos ojos turquesa que me miraban con sorpresa pero a los dos segundos se trasformo en molestia - hola - fui lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió decir. El frunció su ceño, tomo uno de mis brazos con algo de brusquedad y saco de allí. El me seguía arrastrado sin prestarle atención a mis quejas. Entramos a lo que creo que eran los vestidores, cerro la puerta y me estampo contra unos casilleros colocando una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-No te quedo claro lo que te dije ayer? - su voz grabe inundo todo el lugar. Lo mire desde mi metro cincuenta de estatura y se veía realmente amenazante y aterrador desde mi punto de vista. Tragué saliva.

-No...-salio como un leve susurro de mis labios - no vine a decirle nada a Rin - baje la mirada evitando que esa mirada siguiera penetrando en lo mas profundo de mis ojos - solo vengo a pasar el tiempo con el, como los buenos amigos que somos - estrello su puño contra las taquillas muy cerca de mi cara.

-No me jodas! - bramo haciéndome saltar del susto. Fruncí mi seño.

*-Y a este que mierda le pasa?-*

-No vengo a decirle nada a Rin, idiota! - levante la voz - eso se lo tienes que decir tu, maldito cobarde! - lo empuje y salí corriendo de allí.

Cuando me encontré otra vez con la puerta a la cual debería de haber pasado hace unos minutos, me quede unos segundos enfrente de esta recuperando un poco el aliento, me enderece y justo cuando iba abrir la puerta alguien mas lo hizo del otro lado.

-Tabita! - era Rin - ven pasa, te estaba esperando - sonrió alegre. Me guió donde se encontraban todos los miembros y me presente ante todos ellos. Me bombardearon con preguntas sin sentido y el celoso de mi amigo los mando a volar.

-Bien aremos una pequeña competencia - anuncio Rin - ya que tenemos a una gran enfermera qui con nosotros hoy - le di un codazo en las costillas.

-Rin, no exageres solo se un poco de-

-No seas modesta- me interrumpió - bien, todos en orden! primero los de pecho, después lo de espalda, luego crol y por ultimo mariposa - anuncio alegre. Escuchamos como la puerta de entrada se abría, era Yamazaki-kun - Oi Sousuke! ven rápido - el aludido suspiro con resignación y se encamino hacia nuestra dirección. Yo solo baje la mirada algo avergonzada por lo sucedido hace unos momentos...tal vez no debí de haberle gritado así antes...aunque se lo merecía.

La "competencia" que había improvisado Rin estaba apunto de terminar, solo faltaban los de estilo mariposa el cual me vi que Yamazaki-kun iba a nadar. Decidí no quitarle la vista de encima para controlar que todo marche bien con la leccion del hombro.

Comenzaron la competencia y en pocos segundos Yamazaki-kun tenia una notable ventaja, lo seguí con la mirada y no vi nada extraño...aunque eso no significara que no le doliera. Ya estaban dando la vuelta y disidida me acerque hasta el punto de salida en donde había estado Yamazaki-kun y espere hasta que llegara.

**Sousuke**

Cuando llegue a la meta me saque las antiparras y pase una de mis manos por el pelo sacando el exceso de agua.

-Lo has hecho excelente Yamazaki-kun - levante la mirada y allí estaba la chica que hace solo unos minutos atrás me había gritado idiota y cobarde con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Se arrodillo y coloco sus manos en la orilla de la pileta inclinándose un poco hacia mi - No le diré nada a Rin, pero debes dejar que te ayude con la rehabilitación de tu hombro - susurro y tendió su mano. Por alguna extraña razón mi brazo se levantó hasta que mi mano chocara suavemente contra la de ella y la estrechara...y sonrió ampliamente. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya no tenia escapatoria.

**Para el próximo capitulo voy hacer una "ficha" con algunos detalles de los hermanos de Tabita y su papá.**

**Hasta la próxima !**


End file.
